


The Green Eyed Serpent

by Ashrocksit08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrocksit08/pseuds/Ashrocksit08
Summary: Toni gets jealous when she sees Reggie hitting on Cheryl. Turns out she's not great with dealing with jealousy.





	The Green Eyed Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic request from Tumblr, this one from cheryltxpaz who requested 'jealous! toni sees reggie trying to flirt with Cheryl please please please write it'. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Toni prided herself on not being jealous. It wasn’t a good look for anyone, nobody owned anybody else regardless of if they were together or not. So when she saw Reggie fucking Mantle sitting way too close to _her_ girlfriend as she entered the student lounge, Toni wasn’t prepared for the way her fist clenched around the strap of her backpack or the way her jaw clenched and spine straightened, but she couldn’t help it, seeing someone in such a close proximity to the queen bee, a proximity only reserved for her, it almost had the Serpent seeing red.

She also prided herself on keeping a cool head, the only thing really capable of making her lose that was someone coming for her gang. Now she was thinking she’d maybe have to add another caveat to that and include her girlfriend. Toni stayed where she was by the door watching the two interact, she couldn’t hear what they were saying but Reggie’s body language spoke volumes. 

She smirked seeing Cheryl’s almost bored expression and though she knew the redhead was more than capable of handling herself, Reggie’s hand moving to Cheryl’s thigh had her moving to join them, making it to them as Cheryl moved Reggie’s hand, regarding it as if it were an old banana peel. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Toni smiled at Cheryl, not so much at Reggie, whose expression was equally as unimpressed with her as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Cheryl and slipped her arm around the redhead’s shoulders, her fingertips grazing up and down her arm idly as she dropped a kiss on the crown of her girl’s hand. 

“TT!” Cheryl instantly brightened, “Reginald was just telling me about the new hot tub his father installed at his place and how eager he was to try it out. I told him about the correlation between hot tubs and male infertility.” There was a playful glint in Cheryl’s eye, finding Reggie’s attempt amusing if not a little obnoxious, but then again, that was a pretty accurate description of Reggie himself, and she knew that ultimately, he was harmless. 

“Oh, and does Reginald not have friends he could try it out with or…?” Toni responded and tilted her head slightly as her eyes rested on him, almost daring him to say something out of line in front of her.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s getting crowded in here. If you get bored and change your mind, Blossom you have my number.” With that, Reggie got up and left. 

Normally, Toni would take full advantage of any alone time with her girlfriend in between classes, but Reggie’s parting words had really ticked her off, only so much disrespect could be tolerated and that threshold was not a high one. “I forgot something, I’m gonna go run and get it. I’ll be right back.” Toni told Cheryl taking off. When she got to the door, she turned around and doubled back to kiss her girl, pressing her lips against Cheryl’s for a brief moment and then she was really off, sprinting down the hall to catch up with Reggie. 

“Reggie, hey! I think you lost this...” The Bulldog turned around, the same unimpressed look he had for her before on his face until Toni was directly in front of him and her knee made hard contact with his crotch, the football player doubled over immediately, in obvious pain. Toni leaned down slightly, and her hand grabbed the collar of his varsity jacket, “...Your damn mind if you thought you could flirt with my girlfriend let alone touch her without her permission. I see your hands on her again and I’ll do more damage to your sperm count than any hot tub ever could and I’d be doing the world a favor.” 

The commotion grew bigger and Toni walked away fast, but not fast enough that Mr. Weatherbee hadn’t seen her fleeing the scene of the crime, “Miss Topaz, my office, please. You know the way.” 

Toni stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels, a fake smile plastered on her face, she knew she’d been caught, “Yeah, I was just heading there. Guess I got turned around.” 

She was in trouble, maybe a few days of detention, a week tops, but it was small price to pay for teaching an asshole a lesson.


End file.
